


The Racer Pup's Challenge

by RebelMK94, wizard0209



Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [5]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Delgado wants to race with Dimentio, who doesn't want to admit that he's not very athletic.
Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Racer Pup's Challenge

Delgado was running through the park as fast as he could, his disability not having any effect on how he let his energy out. He thought about how fast he'd seen Dimentio and wanted to race him the first chance he got.

Dimentio was laying under a tree in the park, he was there, by himself today just wanting to spend some time to himself and get some fresh air while he was at it and read one of his father's books.

Delgado noticed Dimentio and quickly ran towards him, excited to finally get a chance to talk with him. "Hey, Dimentio I have something to ask you if that's alright," Delgado said excitedly and wagged his tail.

Dimentio looked at him and took a second thinking before he said: "Oh you're one of Dolly's brothers, Delgado was it? what is it?" he was a little embarrassed not knowing who he was right away but shrugged it off thinking about how many faces and names he would have to remember with Dolly's family.

"That's right, I was wondering if we could have a race! I saw how fast you ran at dinner that one time and wanted to race you ever since!" Delgado said as he practically hopped up and down.

"oh I uh, um, I don't know about that..." Dimentio said as he started to try and let him down easy. ‘I don't want to disappoint him but I have no idea how I ran that fast, I'm not really the athletic type he thinks I am,’ Dimentio thought.

"But... But..." Delgado said and began pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. He just stared at Dimentio expectantly, it was obvious he wouldn't make it easy for Dimentio to say 'no'.(edited)

Dimentio took one look at those eyes and knew he lost, puppy dog eyes were always his weakness "alright, alright I'll give you one race but don't expect much" he said getting up and stretched a bit.

"Yes! Follow me!" Delgado said and raced off at breakneck speed. Delgado ran to his heart's content, happily leading Dimentio to some unknown location.

Dimentio was still unsure about any of this but it was too late to back out now and followed the pup to wherever he was taking him.

Delgado finally stopped at the top of a hill, wagging his tail as he waited for Dimentio to meet him. "We're gonna go from here all the way to that nearby pond!" Delgado yelled excitedly.

Dimentio could almost feel himself be out of breath already from running this race and said "alright count us off I guess".

"Alright321LET'SGO!" Delgado shouted as fast as he could taking off like a rocket and flying down the hill at breakneck speed once again, showing no signs of fatigue.

Dimentio chased after him swearing under his breath about him catching him off guard like that, not that he thought he had a chance of winning this either way.

Delgado was going as fast as his little could carry him, and not letting up. He loved racing everyone and everything he could, though he was too energetic for his own good at times. "Waah!" Delgado said as he tried to stop quickly as he noticed he was about to run into someone, only now realizing how much momentum he had.

Dimentio was a good ways away from Delgado and was already running as fast as he could trying to keep up so he could only watch this happen.

Luckily the dog he was about to run into jumped out of the way as Delgado was forced to tuck and roll as he found himself crashing into some rubbish. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt as he soon got back up and shook his head.

Dimentio caught up to Delgado after a few seconds before he pulled himself out of rubbish and asked out of breath "hey you alright there buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah! Guess I overestimated how fast I was going," Delgado said as he started panting, finally running low on energy.

"Well the pond is right over there and you were a good bit ahead of me so let's just say you won," Dimentio said smiling at him still out of breath.

"Alright, that could have gotten worse. One of these days I'm gonna make it to the pond from that hill without crashing," Delgado said determined as he looked.

"I'm sure you will," Dimentio said with a laugh "I can sort of get why you wanted to race me kid but I've got to be honest with you..."

"You aren't really that athletic are you?" Delgado said and wagged his tail looking a bit apologetic. Sure he didn't realize it until now, but he did feel a bit bad.

"Yeah, not at all sorry, I have no idea how I ran that fast back then," Dimentio said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry I tried to get you to race, but I just love racing with everyone. Dolly races with me all the time," Delgado said and wagged his tail smiling.

"It's okay little buddy really if nothing else this will be a nice story to tell sometime," Dimentio said laughing a bit.

"I'm sure it will, I should probably get ready to go home," Delgado said as he began to go and noticed he was struggling to get the wheelchair to move. "Oh, don't tell me it got messed up again. Dolly's gonna kill me..." Delgado said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh that's not good, do you need me to help you get home?" Dimentio asked, really worried for him now.

"Please, I don't have anything to fix it with here and either way I can't get home without help if my wheelchair's broken," Delgado said with a sigh, he knew his limits and wasn't above asking for help.

"Alright then here we go," Dimentio said, picking Delgado up and placing him on his back with a bit of effort and started walking him home like that.

"That was fun, and thanks for taking me home," Delgado said, wagging his tail and smiling, always excited to make a friend.

"Despite my lungs wanting to kill me for a bit there I had fun too little buddy and you're more than welcome, I'm always happy to help out where I can," Dimentio said as he walked along through the park.

"I kind of wish I didn't need help at times like now, but I guess it reminds me of my own limits. I've always looked on the bright side of things, and I just want to live my life to the fullest as my disability shouldn't define me," Delgado said, feeling like saying something about it.

"that's a great way of looking at things Delgado, it's important to know your limits and ask for help when you need to, too many dogs make the mistake of thinking asking for help makes you weak or something but that couldn't be further from the truth," Dimentio said smiling at that.

"Yep, plus I have a loving family and that's all anyone could want," Delgado said and smiled as they got to the Dalmatian house.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more honestly," Dimentio said as he knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Dimentio. What happened with Delgado?" Dolly asked, concerned as she saw her brother on his back.

"Funny story Dolly, Delgado wanted to race me and ended up crashing into some trash and messing up his wheelchair so I carried him home," Dimentio said hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

Dolly just smiled and shook her head as she took Delgado and put him on her back. "I've been told to be more careful, come on, let's fix it. It shouldn't be too bad, you can come if you want Dimentio," Dolly said and began to walk upstairs.

"Alright then" was all Dimentio said and then followed her silently.

Dolly went over to Dawkins and got him to help Delgado fix the wheelchair. "He's always a bit too energetic for his own good, but at least he's having fun," Dolly said and giggled shaking her head.

"yeah I can see that, I've known him for maybe 30 minutes and the little guy has made me like him quite a lot, but holy cow he's fast though, I know I'm out of shape but he left me in the dust back there," Dimentio said laughing a bit

"Hehe, you should us racing. We're almost always neck and neck from start to finish," Dolly said and laughed a bit as she watched her brothers working together.

"I bet, I'd love to watch some time," Dimentio said watching as well.

"Oh, you will, I'm sure of it. Though, looks like he's got himself tired out for today," Dolly said and smiled noting how tired Delgado looked.

"He should be after that race, I'm even more worn out, I'm surprised I managed to carry him home honestly," Dimentio said chuckling.

"Thanks for doing that, I know he would have had to call me to come get him. I keep telling him to be more careful, and I do worry he pushes himself too hard, but I can't just tell him to stop having fun," Dolly said with a sigh.

"It's no problem Dolly I was happy to help but I get what you mean but I think he'll be fine in the end," Dimentio said smiling.

"Oh, I know he will. He has no idea how much he encourages all of us to keep doing our best no matter what," Dolly said, sounding like her voice was cracking a little.

Dimentio didn't say anything, instead going to hug Dolly tightly and stroked her back.

Dolly just hugged him back and smiled, feeling she didn't have to say anything. It was easy to see her family meant the world to her, and she never tried to hide it.

Dimentio smiled as well and just kept hugging Dolly for a while, he didn't have anywhere near as big of a family but Dimentio knew just how important that was so he would give her the time she needed.

"So, want to hang out for a bit? I have some free time," Dolly said and smiled up at him.

"sure Dolly, what do you want to do?" Dimentio asked, smiling back at her.

"Hmm, not sure. Anything you've been wanting to do?" Dolly asked as she stood and noticed how tired Dimentio looked.

Dimentio yawned and said "I don't r... really know, wow... it's just now hitting me how tired I am, I need a nap or something..."

"Alright, let me walk you home so I can make sure you don't accidentally fall asleep on a street corner or something," Dolly said and smiled helping him up.

"Thanks, Dolly..." Dimentio said, accepting her help and began walking back to the front door.

"No problem, I want to make sure you get home safely," Dolly said as they made their way out the door.

Dimentio nodded at that too tired to give a vocal response as they went out the door and started walking down the road.

Dolly didn't say much and just made sure to keep him on track as they made their way to his house. Eventually, they would arrive with Dolly practically carrying him as best she could up to his house.

Dimentio clumsily places his paw on the scanner long enough for the door to pop open.

"Alright, Dimentio. Go and get some rest, see you later," Dolly said and waved she made sure he got in the house.

Dimentio sleepily waved and went right to his room and laid down and fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
